


The Fire Lady's Selection

by roymaster45



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Bondage, Branding, F/F, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gags, Harems, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Sane Azula, Sexual Slavery, Swearing, future non-con, possible sequels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymaster45/pseuds/roymaster45
Summary: Six years after the Avatar's death, Fire Lady Azula and her father have finally wiped out the rebellion plaguing their new world, and captured Aang's closest female friends in the process.  The only question is, which member of her new harem will Azula play with first?





	The Fire Lady's Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: the following story contains mild swearing, nudity, bondage, and sexual references. If any of that bothers you, please do not read any further.
> 
> All characters are 18 or older and belong to Nickelodeon.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE DISCLAIMER AT THE END BEFORE COMMENTING!

“Your Majesty?”

Azula looked up from her lunch, one eyebrow raised in surprise and annoyance at the servant standing there. “What is it? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“M-my deepest apologies,” the young man stammered, nervous beads of sweat clearly visible on his brow. “Lieutenant Zekeza wanted me to let y-you know about your new acquisitions? They have arrived and been prepared. They’re ready for you in the trophy room whenever you wish.”

“Excellent,” Azula replied with a satisfied grin. “Tell her I’ll be down in just a few minutes.”

The servant nodded and bowed out of the dining hall, clearly relieved. Azula’s smile widened as she began wolfing down her komodo sausage and noodle soup. Soon, however, she realized that her hunger had been eclipsed by a different kind of appetite. She wiped her lips and casually flicked a bell sitting on the table. Almost immediately, a scullery maid came through one of the service doors and wordlessly collected the plates, while Azula herself stood up and strode confidently out of the room.

As she walked through the palace, her heels clicking menacingly against the floor, she reflected on the past six years. It hadn’t been easy by any means: even after she had killed Zuko, and her father had defeated the Avatar, pockets of resistance and rebellion had sprung up all over the world. The most maddening by far was the network of insurgents led by the Avatar’s closest female friends. They always seemed to know just where to strike to hurt the Fire Nation the most — destroying a weapons factory, or stealing a whole squadron of warships, or setting nearly half of the Boiling Rock prisoners free.

Finally, though, those days were behind them. Every city, town, and community in the world had bent their knees to the Fire Nation… perhaps reluctantly, but they had done so all the same. And the Avatar’s friends? Well, their forces had been eliminated, and they themselves would soon receive the special treatment they deserved.

As Azula passed by one of the mirrors in the palace’s most decadent hall, she paused and looked at herself carefully. She couldn’t deny that she had been a mental and emotional wreck after the Boiling Rock breakout, shortly after the Day of Black Sun. Her friends’ betrayal had made her paranoid and distrustful, sending her into a downward spiral until her body had looked as disheveled as her mind felt. After the war, however, she had experienced a miraculous revelation. Why did it matter if people double-crossed her? She was clever enough to anticipate their moves, and powerful enough to make them regret it.

Now, with the four nations completely at her and her father’s fingertips, she felt more confident than ever. This confidence reflected itself in the special red and black “palace robes” she had commissioned. They weren’t as ornate as the past Fire Lords’, but they still inspired the mixture of respect and fear she deserved. The royal headpiece glinted in the lamp light as she spun around and smiled at herself in the mirror. _You’ll make them pay, _she thought to herself._ Your old “friends”, the Water Tribe girl, all of them… soon, they’ll WISH they had died fighting._

She let out a soft chuckle and continued walking.

Five minutes later, she arrived at the door to the trophy room. Two normal palace guards stood at either side, and the lieutenant herself was talking with one of her henchmen. As he left, she turned, smiled, and sank into a bow. “Your Majesty.”

“There’s no need for formality, Zekeza,” Azula chuckled. “You’ve been one of my closest friends and deputies for years now.”

“Perhaps, but I still wish to show you the respect you deserve,” Zekeza replied. Nonetheless, she stood up and accepted the hug that Azula offered.

“How was the voyage back? Any trouble from the girls?”

“Not really. The youngest one kept shouting about how she would kick our asses, but a few dunks in the ocean put a stop to that.”

“And the battle? They must have put up quite a fight.”

“They did,” Zekeza admitted. “But it wasn’t as bad as we feared… we actually found some help on the inside.”

“Oh?”

“One of the guards at their main hideout was tired of living on the rough. Didn’t even ask for much in return — all he wanted was an old abandoned mansion, and a girl from the rebels’ strategy team who wouldn’t give him the time of day. Now she has to obey his every whim.”

“Sounds like my kind of man,” Azula answered with a devilish smirk.

Zekeza nodded before gesturing towards the door. “Well, shall we?”

“Absolutely.”

They began walking forward, and the guards pushed the heavy doors open. Azula’s smirk morphed into a teeth-bared grin of delight as she stepped inside. In the past, the trophy room had held things like legendary weapons from the other nations, or relics that the Fire Nation had won as the spoils of war. Currently, the only occupants of the room were five young women — some of the Avatar’s closest friends and allies, now defeated and humiliated beyond their worst nightmares.

She was pleased to see that Zekeza had prepared all of them exactly as instructed. Their hands were bound within tight restraining mittens, to prevent them from even moving their fingers (let alone do any bending). Each slave’s wrists had been cuffed together, pulled above her heads, and suspended from the ceiling. There was just enough slack for them to stand awkwardly on their tiptoes. Their legs were bound with so much rope that even Ty Lee, the most flexible of the captives, could barely wriggle around. All of them had been stripped down to just their panties; thanks to the torches forming a ring around them, their bodies were practically dripping with perspiration.

Each girl had been branded twice: once with the traditional Fire Nation emblem on their hips, and again with Azula’s personal insignia on their right breast. The shower of lightning sparks, so close to their nipples, would hopefully give them a clear idea of what the Fire Lady intended to do to them. Last but certainly not least, Zekeza had fitted each of them with a collar, a thick leather blindfold, and a dark red ball gag — the largest Azula had ever seen in her life. She could only imagine how much their jaws must be aching by now.

“You did put earplugs in all of them, correct?” she asked, rubbing her hands together.

“Of course,” Zekeza replied, smiling with obvious pride in her handiwork. “Why tell them how horrible their fate is going to be, when their imagination can do all the work?”

“Marvelous.”

As she stood there looking at them, Azula felt a surge of arousal and anticipation rush through her. All of these wenches had dared to stand against her and the might of the Fire Nation, and as much as she hated to admit it, they had succeeded for a time. But now, karma had been served, and here they were. Trussed up, stripped of their dignity and power, they were nothing more than toys for her to break in.

The only question was, which one did she want to play with first?

She walked slowly over to the captive on the far left and considered her first. _Suki — the Kyoshi Slut_. __The Earth Kingdom warrior had been a highlight of her first trip to the Boiling Rock. Prior to the breakout, Azula had talked the warden into letting her “play with” Suki for a few memorable nights. The girl may have slipped through her grasp temporarily, but now Azula had all the time in the world to pick up where they left off.

She reached out and pulled teasingly at the strap for Suki’s green thong, letting it snap back against her hips. Suki yelped and Azula smirked. Somehow, her body was the perfect mix of physical toning and feminine fairness. As the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, she was also the most well-known of the captives. It would be far too much fun to parade her around the streets of the Fire Nation capital, showing how a group of noble warriors had been brought to their knees.

Finally, she moved onto the next one in line. _Toph — the Blind Bitch_. The blind Earthbender was younger than the others, having just turned 18 a few weeks ago, and unfortunately seemed to be the most plain-looking. Her body was practically all muscle, with no softness, and her breasts were so flat that one could easily mistake her for a boy. Still, it would be an interesting challenge to break that strong will of hers.

Out of curiosity, Azula snaked her hands around and idly squeezed Toph’s ass, ignoring her muffled complaints. To her surprise, the Earthbender’s rear — while clad in the most boring beige boy-shorts imaginable — was nice and tender. _So that’s where all her fat went_. Perhaps the girl would be more fun to play with than she originally thought.

From behind her, Zekeza cleared her throat and asked, “If I may make a suggestion, my Lady?”

“Of course.”

“Some of my agents were saying on the voyage back how great it would be to have a gladiatorial arena with our prisoners and slaves. Perhaps Toph here would be a good first choice for that.”

“Hmm…” she mused. “Yes, that could be interesting. I’ll think about it.”

Azula stepped up to the prisoner in the middle and smiled. _Katara — the Waterbending Whore. _She could already feel her womanhood growing wet as she took in the sight of her rival's vulnerable, supple young body, clad in only a blue silk pair of panties. Tan skin that was toned to perfection, pert brown nipples glistening with sweat, curves in all the right places, and a mane of luscious dark hair just begging to be pulled on… every inch of her body was a treat. The monarch reached out, gently pinched the girl’s tits, and rolled them between her fingers. Katara let out a squeak of surprise and indignation into her gag, but the noise was soon replaced by a soft moan of pleasure. Azula smiled and whispered, “Oh, you poor little thing — you have no _idea _the kind of humiliation I’m going to subject you to…”

Azula felt her smile turn into a scowl as she moved onto the last two captives. _Mai and Ty Lee _— _the Traitorous Harpies. _They had taught her a valuable lesson when they betrayed her at the Boiling Rock: you couldn’t completely trust anybody. Now, she was going to teach them a few lessons of her own.

Ty Lee’s hair was in its usual, childish-looking braid. Azula grabbed it and yanked hard, relishing the muffled cry of pain her action drew from the younger girl. Her smiley-face panties were nauseating, and for a second, Azula contemplated burning them away with her firebending. In the end, though, she decided to wait… after all, there was no hurry.

She could feel her blood boil as she turned to the final new slave. Mai’s pale skin was as pristine and doll-like as ever, shining with perspiration. Her black thong was so skimpy that it might as well have been made of nothing. Azula stood up placed her palm against the young woman's crotch, warming her hand to an uncomfortable temperature. Mai squirmed and panted nervously into her gag, hoping that the torment would end quickly. The monarch leaned in and — even though she knew her former friend couldn’t hear a thing — whispered in her ear: “You know how some people say revenge is a dish best served cold, my dear Mai? They’re wrong.”

Azula stepped back and took a good long look at all five captives. In the end, though, she knew exactly which one she was going to break first. It was obvious, really.

“Have the Water Tribe girl put on a leash and brought to my chambers,” she ordered. “The others can go in the dungeons for now.”

“Very good, my Lady,” Zekeza said with a slight bow.

As the guards began to unchain the girls from the ceiling, however, Azula held up her hand. “Wait — I have a better idea for the blind Earthbender.”

_Katara may try to resist being broken, but there’s one weakness she can’t escape: her compassion for her friends…_

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: As a reminder to everyone reading this, I would like to point out that this story is a work of fiction and does not reflect my perception of, or views on, real life in any way. While I and/or many other users on this site may fantasize about situations such as the above, they should remain just that - fantasy.
> 
> It is my firm belief that bondage and BDSM should only be practiced between two or more consenting individuals in a safe, responsible manner, and that such activities should never be forced upon someone or practiced in a dangerous/irresponsible manner.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
